Lie
by Leonpie
Summary: [KookV] Karena bagi seorang Jeon Jungkook, tidak ada yang lebih penting melainkan kebahagiaan kekasihnya.


Taehyung merapatkan mantel cokelat yang membalut tubuhnya. Malam ini, salju pertama turun. Dinginnya benar-benar menusuk tulang, dan tidak tahu sudah berapa kali Taehyung membersit hidungnya sejak keluar dari restoran kecil tempatnya bekerja.

"Ku dengar kau dan Jungkook tinggal bersama."

Suara itu membuat Taehyung sontak menoleh. Duh, benar juga, beberapa menit lalu Jimin menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang. Bagaimana Taehyung bisa lupa?

"Begitulah," jawab Taehyung singkat.

Omong-omong, Jimin bekerja di restoran yang sama dengan tempatnya bekerja. Mereka menjadi dekat sejak Jungkook memperkenalkan keduanya pada suatu kesempatan, dan hubungan itu berlanjut sampai hari ini. Jimin teman yang baik, selalu ada saat dibutuhkan. Seolah ada radar khusus yang membuat pemuda itu bisa menemukannya di manapun Taehyung bersembunyi. Dan, Taehyung tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya berterimakasih.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau dan si jenius sains itu berpacaran. Apa dia romantis?" Tanya Jimin lagi. Tampak begitu antusias dengan hubungan dua orang terdekatnya ini. Karena menurutnya, Taehyung yang periang dan Jungkook yang kaku adalah perpaduan yang unik.

"Uh, bagaimana ya."

"Ceritakan bagaimana dia menembakmu!"

"Begini," Taehyung menghela nafas. Mengenal Jimin nyaris setahun penuh membuatnya mengerti, bahwa pemuda itu tidak akan berhenti sampai keinginannya terpenuhi. Karena itu, dengan berat hati, Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik. Manik hazelnya menatap lurus dan dalam, memaksa Jimin untuk memusatkan seluruh atensi ke arahnya, "Jika kau _medulla oblongata_ , aku adalah jantung yang terus berdenyut karenamu," mulai Taehyung dengan oktaf terendah yang mampu dicapai oleh pita suaranya.

Tidak habis sampai di sana, jemari Taehyung bergerak menggapai tangan sang lawan bicara -yang sebelumnya tersimpan hangat di dalam saku mantel, lantas menggenggamnya lembut, "Aku ingin menjagamu seperti _mielin_ menjaga _akson_ nya. Tae, jadilah pacarku."

Jimin berseru heboh, matanya memancarkan binar bahagia, juga sarat akan keterkejutan, "Astaga, benarkah dia melakukan itu? Tidak bisa kubayangkan! Wajah datarnya benar-benar tidak sinkron. Apa lagi?"

Taehyung berdengung. Matanya menatap ke langit; tidak satupun bintang terlihat di sana omong-omong. Memorinya berputar, memaksanya untuk kembali mengingat setiap detik yang terlewat di masa sebelum ini, "Ingat saat festival musim semi lalu? Aku mengunjungi Jungkook di stan science club waktu itu. Dia menunjukkanku cara kerja alat optik, lalu dia berbisik di telingaku; _bayanganmu tepat jatuh difokus hatiku, Tae. Nyata, tegak, diperbesar_."

Hening sejenak sebelum Taehyung melanjutkan,

"Tidak terhitung berapa banyak gombalan sarat ilmu pengetahuan yang pernah ku dengar darinya. Salah satu yang paling ku ingat adalah; _cintaku ke kamu itu ibarat tan 90, kalau dihitung dengan cara apapun, hasilnya tak terhingga_."

Jimin tidak tahan lagi, pemuda itu sudah tergelak di tempatnya. Ia membenci segala sesuatu yang terlampau _cheesy_. Tapi membayangkan bagaimana Jungkook mengatakan kalimat-kalimat itu dengan wajah datarnya, astaga, lucu sekali.

Langkah keduanya berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen sederhana; tidak kecil, namun tidak terlalu besar juga. Taehyung yang sudah menapak selangkah ke dalam, hanya untuk kembali mundur dan berbalik. Lagi-lagi lupa bahwa ia tidak sendiri, "Terimakasih sudah mengantar. Sampai jumpa besok, Jim."

Jimin tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk garis lengkung yang lucu, "Anytime. Sampaikan salamku pada Jungkook, dan, Tae,"

Taehyung mengangkat alis; menunggu Jimin melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tidak perlu berbohong, aku tau benar Jungkook seperti apa," ujarnya final lantas berbalik, tidak lupa menyempatkan diri untuk memberi usapan lembut di puncak kepala Taehyung. Jimin selalu melakukan itu, dan Taehyung membiarkannya tanpa merasa terganggu sama sekali. Sebab, jauh di dalam hatinya, ia membutuhkan afeksi semacam itu.

* * *

BLAM.

"Aku pulang."

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Duh, jadi kebiasaan," Taehyung tertawa pelan; menertawai kebiasaan bodohnya yang tidak juga hilang. Meskipun benar Taehyung dan Jungkook tinggal bersama, semua yang dikatakannya pada Jimin adalah _bohong_. Ya, Jimin benar, ia berbohong. Jungkook tidak pernah mengatakan kalimat-kalimat manis untuknya. Tidak sekalipun.

Karena sejak awal, sepertinya hanya Taehyung yang mencintai Jungkook teramat payah.

Taehyung menemukan kekasihnya meringkuk di dalam selimut saat pintu kamar mereka terbuka. Taehyung meletakkan tasnya, kemudian benelusup ke sisi Jungkook. Mengabaikan tentang kebiasaannya yang selalu membersihkan diri sebelum terlelap. Karena malam ini, tubuhnya terasa dua kali lebih lelah dari biasanya, "Jungkook, sudah tidur?"

"Belum," tidak seperti dugaannya, Jungkook menyahut pelan.

"Jimin menitipkan salam untukmu. Kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu, kan? Mungkin, kalian harus membuat janji, dan-"

"Uhm."

Samar namun pasti, Taehyung mendapati akalnya mulai berkhianat. Diam-diam nalarnya menjeritkan permohonan semu. Dan, keputusasaannya perlahan merangkak naik menuju batas.

Andai saja - _hanya andai_ ,

Andai Jungkook bisa _sehangat Jimin_. Memperlakukannya lembut, _sebagaimana yang Jimin lakukan_. Tapi, Taehyung berusaha menerima. Karena bagaimanapun, Jungkook adalah Jungkook. Yang Taehyung cintai adalah Jungkook, bukan Jimin. Karena itu, ia bertahan. Mencintai sosok kekasihnya secara keseluruhan, dan tanpa syarat.

"Selamat malam," ucapnya terakhir kali sebelum Taehyung menatap langit-langit kamar dan mengingat kembali rangkaian masa lalunya; saat dimana Jungkook resmi menjadi miliknya untuk pertama kali.

* * *

"Jungkook, aku -aku menyukaimu," Taehyung yang sedari tadi memandang penuh minat ubin putih tempat kakinya berpijak, akhirnya mendongak, karena lawan bicaranya sama sekali tak bereaksi. Dan Taehyung menyesalinya setelah itu. Karena, saat ini, Jungkook tengah memandangnya lurus -seolah ada tangan imajiner yang menahan wajahnya agar Taehyung tak mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun, menjebak _hazel_ nya agar terus mentap ke arah Jungkook, bukan yang lain-, serta bibir yang terkatup rapat.

"A-apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar. Sebisa mungkin mengabaikan jantungnya yang memompa terlalu cepat, Taehyung bahkan sempat khawatir benda itu akan keluar dari mulutnya sebentar lagi, jika ia tidak mengalihkan netranyanya sekarang juga.

"Oke."

Pupil Taehyung melebar. Jujur, saat itu, keterkejutannya jauh lebih besar daripada rasa bahagianya. Taehyung ingat, hari itu, Jungkook menciumnya untuk pertama kali. Dan ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sampai hari itu berakhir.

Seminggu setelah itu, festival musim semi berlangsung. Taehyung mengunjungi setiap stan karena Jungkook tidak terlihat di manapun. Bahkan, pemuda itu tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Taehyung berniat mengomeli pemuda itu nanti, namun segera terlupakan saat ia menemukan Jungkook berdiri di depan stan _science club_ , terlihat tampan dengan jas putih kebanggaan _club_ nya. Sejenak, Taehyung merasa luar biasa beruntung memiliki Jungkook sebagai kekasihnya, sementara ada jutaan wanita yang menginginkan tempatnya.

Taehyung berjalan mengendap, lalu berhenti di belakang Jungkook yang sibuk menyusun perangkat optik, " _Boo!_ " Seruan itu membuat Jungkook berbalik dengan wajah datar, tampak tidak terkejut sama sekali, "Tidak kaget, ya?"

Jungkook menggeleng.

"Cih, tidak seru," Taehyung mencebik, namun sedetik kemudian kembali tersenyum lebar, "Mau makan siang bersama?"

"Tidak bisa, aku harus menjaga stan," Jungkook menunjuk rekannya yang tengah sibuk menyambut pengunjung, "Maaf, Tae," sambungnya saat melihat raut kecewa yang tercetak jelas di wajah kekasihnya -Taehyung memang tidak berniat menyembunyikannya sama sekali, omong-omong.

Taehyung menggeleng cepat. Ia tidak ingin egois dan memaksakan semua keinginannya. Toh, Jungkook bukannya tidak mau, pemuda itu sedang sibuk, dan Taehyung harus mengerti, "Tidak apa, aku akan pergi dengan Jimin."

Taehyung pikir, Jungkook akan lebih sering meluangkan waktu untuk menebus penolakannya hari itu. Namun, tidak. Karena selanjutnya, semakin banyak alasan yang membuat Jungkook semakin sulit ditemui,

" _Olimpiade tinggal seminggu lagi, aku harus mulai karantina besok sore, maaf_."

" _Pulang sekolah nanti aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Ada rapat club sampai malam_."

" _Aku tidak bisa, Tae_."

" _Hari ini juga tidak bisa_."

-dan lagi-lagi, _Taehyung harus mengerti_.

Awalnya, Taehyung kira Jungkook cemburu pada Jimin. Karena tiap kali mereka berpapasan, sorot mata Jungkook selalu terlihat berbeda. Namun ketika di suatu Minggu siang Jungkook lagi-lagi menolak ajakannya, Taehyung hanya bisa diam termangu.

"Tidak bisa. Hari ini juga, pergi dengan Jimin saja, ya."

Satu prasangka tiba-tiba mengganggu pikiran Taehyung sepanjang hari itu. Pertanyaan yang sekalipun tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya. Karena jujur, Taehyung terlalu takut mendengar jawabannya; ' _Apa Jungkook bosan dengannya_?' Tapi Taehyung terlampau penasaran untuk terus diam. Hingga pada akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Sungguh, saat itu Taehyung hanya ingin tahu respon seperti apa yang akan Jungkook berikan. Untuk membuatnya yakin, bahwa praduga yang selama ini menghantui benaknya, tidak lebih dari rasa takut akan kehilangan.

"Kook, ayo tinggal bersama," pinta Taehyung lugas.

Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Jungkook mengangguk, "Oke."

* * *

"Tidak tidur?"

Taehyung tersentak dari lamunannya kala Jungkook menyentuh puncak kepalanya pelan. Pemuda itu menatapnya intens, membuat Taehyung merasakan desiran hangat di balik kulitnya tanpa sebab yang jelas, "Memikirkan apa?" Tanyanya lagi karena Taehyung tidak kunjung menjawab.

Taehyung menggeleng pelan, "Bukan apa-apa, lanjutkan saja tidurmu."

Taehyung tidak pernah bisa membaca raut wajah kekasihnya. Seperti saat ini, misalnya. Jungkook memandangnya tanpa berkedip; membuat Taehyung berpikir, jasad yang berbaring di sisinya seperti tidak benar-benar hidup. Lalu sedetik kemudian, Jungkook mengangguk, lantas berbalik badan dan kembali terlelap.

* * *

"Berdua dengan Jimin saja, ya. Aku tidak bisa."

Taehyung sudah tahu Jungkook akan menolak ajakannya seperti sebelumnya. Dan biasanya, ia akan bersikap seperti pacar pengertian dan menurut saja tanpa melemparkan protes sama sekali. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Tidak di hari ulang tahunnya yang hanya datang sekali setahun.

Maka Taehyung segera membantah -terdengar seperti rengekan meskipun ia tidak bermaksud begitu, " _Ck_ , malam ini saja, Kookie. Aku tidak akan pesan sampai kau datang. Aku tunggu di tempat biasa!"

Lalu sambungan diputus secara sepihak.

"Tae?" Berulang kali Jungkook menyerukan nama Tahyung dari ponselnya. Butuh sepersekian detik baginya untuk menyadari bahwa hal itu sia-sia, dan berakhir menyambar mantel hitam di sandaran sofa lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan apartemen.

* * *

"Oh, kau datang? Sudah lama, ya."

Jungkook tersenyum tipis sebelum membalas uluran tangan Jimin. Matanya bergerak meneliti setiap bagian kafe tempatnya berada saat ini. Berusaha menemukan sosok Taehyung yang tidak terlihat di tempat seharusnya berada. Mengerti dengan gelagat sahabatnya, Jimin bersuara, "Tae sedang bermain piano dengan anak-anak panti. Aku mengundang mereka, karena seingatku Taehyung suka sekali anak-anak," tunjuknya ke bagian tersudut kafe.

Jungkook mengikuti arahan Jimin, dan benar saja, Taehyung ada disana. Tertawa bahagia bersama anak-anak kecil yang berdiri mengelilinginya dengan wajah antusias. Menghadap piano dan menekan tutsnya tanpa peduli melodi seperti apa yang ia ciptakan. Karena Taehyung memang selalu begitu; bahagia dengan caranya yang berantakan.

Jungkook memutar tubuh, kembali menghadap Jimin, "Kau menyukai Taehyung?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jungkook sama sekali tidak membuat Jimin terkejut. Sebab, ini bukan pertama kalinya. Jungkook sering menanyakan hal yang sama. Sejak dulu, Jimin tidak pernah merespon pertanyaan itu serius. Meskipun menghabiskan waktu bersama Taehyung menumbuhkan perasaan lain dalam hatinya, dan membuatnya memandang pemuda itu dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya, Jimin selalu memantrai diri bahwa _Taehyung adalah kekasih Jungkook._

Dan ia tidak boleh merebut siapapun dari kepemilikan siapapun.

Tapi sekarang, mendengar pertanyaan itu kembali terucap dengan terlampau mudah oleh manusia di hadapannya, Jimin menjadi marah. Jungkook seperti menganggap hubungannya dan Taehyung seperti permainan. Maka dengan amarah tertahan, Jimin membalas, "Benar, aku menyukainya. Jika kau tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia, biar aku yang melakukannya."

Jungkook terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "Baiklah, jaga Taehyung untukku."

Jimin tidak tahu, bahwa saat itu, Jungkook sama sekali tidak bercanda. Jungkook melepas Taehyung dengan cara terburuk yang pernah terbersit dalam akal warasnya.

Pemuda itu, bercumbu di depan Taehyung dengan seorang wanita di dalam apartemen mereka. Taehyung sama sekali tidak marah, tidak memaki, ataupun melampiaskan emosinya sebagaimana yang Jungkook harapkan. Sebaliknya, Taehyung justru berujar lirih, "Maaf, seharusnya aku tau bahwa kau bosan denganku," berkata seolah semua dosa yang Jungkook lakukan adalah tanggung jawabnya. Lalu berlari meninggalkan Jungkook yang berdiri mematung. Karena di detik ketika ia menyaksikan kekasihnya bersama orang lain, saat itulah keputusasaannya telah mencapai ambang batas.

Mati-matian Jungkook menahan kakinya untuk tidak melangkah. Berkali-kali nalarnya meyakinkan hatinya bahwa yang dilakukannya adalah benar. Selama ini Jungkook menunggu. Menunggu waktu sampai Taehyung menyerah atas Jungkook, kemudian melepasnya. Namun sampai saat terakhir, pemuda itu masih saja keukeuh menggenggam tangannya. Karena itu, Jungkook merasa tidak punya pilihan lain, kecuali untuk menjadi brengsek.

* * *

Jimin membuang nafas kasar ketika menemukan Jungkook berdiri di tengah ruangan apartemen sederhana itu. Pemuda itu memang tidak bergerak sedikitpun sejak Taehyung meninggalkan kediaman mereka satu jam yang lalu. Sekalipun Jungkook tidak berhenti meyakinkan diri, bahwa ia tidak perlu khawatir, karena ada Jimin yang akan menjaga Taehyung lebih baik daripadanya. Tapi tetap saja, rasa cemas itu terus muncul.

Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Netranya menatap tajam, menghunus onyx Jungkook dengan sorot menghakimi, "Ini sebabnya aku tidak pernah suka teori para filsafat. Cara berpikir orang jenius benar-benar di luar nalar. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukan ini, padahal kau sendiri yang paling merasakan sakitnya."

Jungkook mengangkat wajah dengan pandangan kosong, "Taehyung bagaimana? Dia sudah di rumahmu?" Tanyanya tanpa memperdulikan kalimat Jimin sebelumnya. Karena sejak Taehyung meninggalkannya dengan perasaan hancur berkeping-keping, Jungkook merasakan pijakannya menghilang. Organnya seakan tidak lagi berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Raganya kosong, dan Jeon Jungkook seolah mati.

"Dia sudah tidur," meski sedang marah, Jimin tetap menjawab. Sepersekon kemudian, pemuda itu menjenggut rambutnya sendiri, masih tidak bisa menerima alasan Jungkook melakukan hal gila ini, "Astaga, aku marah sekali. Apa yang salah denganmu, _dude_? Kau mencintai Taehyung atau tidak?"

"Aku mencintainya," jawab Jungkook cepat, tanpa celah. Tidak ada setitikpun nada keraguan di dalamnya.

"Lalu? _Ah!_ Jangan-jangan kau akan mati?" Seru Jimin, matanya melebar sempurna.

Jika sedang dalam kondisi normal, bisa dipastikan Jungkook sudah menendang Jimin sejak tadi, "Ini bukan drama, tolong," bantahnya lemah.

Jungkook menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengambil tempat di samping Jimin, "Entahlah, Jim. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia, dan aku tidak bisa memberikannya sebagaimana yang kau lakukan. Aku melihatnya tertawa begitu lebar tiap bersamamu," Jungkook menunduk, sekali lagi menarik nafas; memberi asupan oksigen bagi paru-parunya yang terasa sesak, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Jadi, ku putuskan untuk melepas Taehyung."

Jimin tertawa remeh. Jadi karena ini Jungkook menjadi pemuda brengsek? Jungkook mungkin jenius dalam hal pelajaran, tapi pemuda ini lebih idiot daripada siapapun jika berkenaan soal hati, "Kau tau, Kook? Aku iri padamu."

Jungkook menoleh dengan kerutan samar di keningnya. Padahal Jimin bisa memiliki Taehyung seutuhnya setelah semua yang terjadi, tapi mengapa Jimin justru berkata demikian?

"Secara teknis, kau tidak pernah lakukan apapun untuk Taehyung. Tapi dia bisa sebegitu bahagianya hanya dengan hal-hal kecil yang kau lakukan. Kau hanya perlu memberi kesempatan untuk dirimu sendiri, Kook. Aku mungkin mencintainya, dan jika aku mau, sudah ku rebut Taehyung sejak dulu. Tapi Taehyung ingin kau, bukan aku. Dia ingin bahagia bersamamu, bukan denganku," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Jimin menempatkan tangannya di masing-masing bahu Jungkook. Meremasnya pelan untuk menyalurkan kekuatan, "Peluk dia, dan katakan bahwa kau juga mencintainya. Taehyung bisa mati bahagia hanya karena dua hal sederhana itu."

* * *

Maka di sinilah Jungkook sekarang. Duduk di antara para pengunjung lain di sebuah restoran kecil tempat Taehyung bekerja. Tekadnya bulat untuk mendapatkan maaf dari pemuda itu. Meski tidak mudah, tapi sesekali Jungkook ingin memperjuangkan cintanya sebagaimana yang Taehyung lakukan dulu. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali Jimin menyempatkan diri melewati mejanya hanya untuk memberikan kedipan penyemangat yang sejujurnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Bisa aku minta Kim Taehyung yang mencatat pesananku?" Pinta Jungkook saat seorang pelayan sudah berdiri di sisi meja -dengan buku catatan di tangannya.

Pelayan itu melirik ke arah kasir. Lalu menggaruk tengkuknya ragu sebelum menjawab, "Uh, maaf, Taehyung sudah bilang dia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu," sahutnya pelan. Merasa risih karena seolah terlibat dalam permasalahan orang lain.

Jungkook mengangguk paham, "Boleh pinjam kertas dan pulpen?"

Pelayan itu memberikan benda di tangannya tanpa banyak bertanya. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, Jungkook menyerahkannya kembali, "Kalau begitu, aku titip ini. Tolong berikan pada Taehyung."

Tepat setelah pelayan itu berlalu, Jungkook berniat pulang. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke arah kasir hanya untuk menerima penolakan Taehyung untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Taehyung selalu mengalihkan pandangan tiap kali netra mereka bertemu, dan, Jungkook merasa pantas menerima semua itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum sekali sebelum menarik pintu, kemudian menghilang di baliknya.

Taehyung memandang kosong pintu restoran yang tertutup rapat. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang Jungkook coba lakukan saat ini. Namun, yang paling membingungkan dari semuanya adalah, dirinya. Di satu sisi, Taehyung begitu marah. Hingga yang ingin ia lakukan hanya menghindari Jungkook dan membenci setiap deru nafasnya. Tapi, sampai kapanpun Taehyung tahu, membenci Jungkook adalah mustahil baginya. Tidak jarang Taehyung mendapati hatinya menjeritkan kerinduan pada sosok itu. Taehyung ingin Jungkook memeluknya saat ini.

Sebuah tepukan pelan di pundaknya mengembalikan Taehyung ke dunia nyata, "Tae, orang tadi menitipkan ini untukmu," ujarnya seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas.

Taehyung menunduk, membacanya dalam diam.

* * *

 ** _Sorry, Tae._**

 ** _Temui aku sekali saja?_**

* * *

Taehyung meremas kertas itu, lantas membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Hatinya menghangat saat membaca sederet kalimat itu, karena demi Tuhan, Jungkook tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam ini sebelumnya. Tapi, kali ini, untuk kali ini saja. Taehyung ingin menjadi egois.

Jungkook benar-benar keras kepala. Sekalipun pemuda itu tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyerah. Setelah hari itu, mengunjungi Taehyung di tempat kerja sudah menjadi rutinitasnya. Tidak peduli sebanyak apa Taehyung menolaknya, karena meskipun cacian adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia terima dari Taehyung, melihat pemuda itu baik-baik saja adalah kebutuhannya. Hingga, perlahan namun pasti, Taehyung akhirnya luluh pada kesungguhan Jungkook.

"Kau datang lagi tuan?" Sapa pelayan itu ramah.

"Taehyung masih tidak mau bertemu denganku?"

"Aku saja, hyung," belum sempat pelayan itu menjawab, Taehyung sudah lebih dulu mengambil alih catatan dan pulpen di tangannya, "Biar ku catat pesananmu," katanya pelan, namun tidak berhasil menyembunyikan nada ketus dalam intonasinya.

Jungkook tersenyum simpul, "Aku pesan waktumu?"

Kadang, Taehyung merasa dirinya terlalu mudah di depan Jungkook. Taehyung benar-benar ingin merutuki dirinya, mengapa ia tidak bisa bersikap tidak peduli dan menolak permintaan Jungkook meskipun sudah dikhianati sebegitu buruknya. Bagaimanapun, cintanya pada Jungkook tidak pernah bisa dihapuskan semudah pemuda itu merusak kesetiaannya.

Maka Jungkook tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya kala Taehyung melepas apronnya, lantas mengambil tempat di depannya, "Dengarkan sampai selesai, dan kau boleh melakukan apapun setelah itu."

Jungkook menghela nafas panjang, berusaha meredam kegugupannya, "Jika kau berpikir aku tidak mencintaimu, kau salah. Aku mencintaimu, Tae. Aku memikirkan kebahagiaanmu setiap waktu. Sampai, aku tidak bisa lagi berpikir lurus. Ku pikir, jika aku melepasmu untuk Jimin, kau akan bahagia. Tapi aku salah. Seharusnya, aku mencari cara bagaimana bisa hidup bahagia bersamamu. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan."

Jungkook menunduk dalam. Siap menerima sumpah serapah yang dilontarkan Taehyung untuknya. Namun setelah dua menit menunggu, pemuda di hadapannya masih belum memberi respon. Ia pun mendongak untuk memastikan, dan menemukan wajah Taehyung yang menangis.

"Tae," Tangan Jungkook terulur, menghapus bulir air mata yang lagi-lagi disebabkan karena ulahnya.

"Kau bodoh, Jeon. Jika menurutmu selama ini aku bertahan agar suatu saat kau berubah menjadi seperti yang ku inginkan, kau salah. Tidak ada satupun dari dirimu yang ingin kuubah. Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Jeon Jungkook. Aku bahagia bersama Jimin, tapi tidak ada yang paling membahagiakan kecuali bersamamu," tutur Taehyung sambil menatap lurus ke dalam netra Jungkook.

Jungkook bangun dari posisi duduknya, lantas menarik dan membenamkan wajah Taehyung diperutnya -memeluknya dengan usapan lembut di tiap helai rambutnya yang sewarna cokelat, "Maaf sudah melukaimu selama ini," lirihnya, membuat Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di sekitar pinggang Jungkook.

Jungkook melepaskan Taehyung setelah beberapa saat. Ia berlutut, menatap penuh pemujaan pada sosok di hadapannya. Jungkook membawa tangannya untuk menangkup pipi basah Taehyung, memberi sentuhan listrik yang mendebarkan.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya. Tapi, aku selalu mencintaimu. Jadi, bersedia menjadi kekasih Jeon Jungkook yang idiot ini -lagi?"

Senyum Taehyung merekah, tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk kemudian mengangguk, "Oke."

Tidak jelas bagaimana hal ini bermula, tahu-tahu Jungkook sudah melumat bibirnya. Dan untuk saat ini, Taehyung terlalu menikmati tiap detik yang terlewat, saat di mana ia membalas lumatan Jungkook dengan perasaan bahagia yang sama. Hingga, keduanya mengabaikan bagaimana seisi restoran menatap mereka penuh minat.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

a/n

 _Hai, aku bawa oneshot lagi -cross posted dari akun wattpadku._

 _Btw_ , rencana awalnya, ini mau dibuat _based on **Roses** nya **Shawn Mendes**_ , tapi nyambung nggak, sih? /dikubur/


End file.
